Illuminate
by minggusore
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah tau, akhir dari pilihannya adalah tersakiti, bisakah ia bertahan/AU/OOC/Typo
1. Prolog

**Illuminate**

Naruto original by Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHina Fanfiction by sixmagnitude

Drama, Hurt and Angst

Rate M

If you don't like

Don't read, simple right?

A lot of mistake here

Enjoy!

\--

Hinata tidak pernah tau tentang masa depannya. Tapi dia punya keyakinan seperti, masa depan yang indah dan damai. Ia yakin akan itu.

Tapi, tak semudah pikirannya yang lugu saat usianya mulai matang. Kenyataanya suaminya tidak begitu. Hidupnya tidak seindah itu. Waktu-waktunya tidak sedamai itu.

Namun, tak ada penyesalan ketika ia sendiri yang memilih jalan ini. Jalan yang mulanya ia pikir akan baik-baik saja. Nyatanya semua itu hanya oasis di padang pasir.

Sebuah awalan yang ia pikir sebuah kebahagiaan, semakin Hinata mendekat semakin sadar bahwa apa yang ia inginkan hanyalah delusi.

Tak bisa dirinya kabur, tak bisa juga dia memberontak. Hinata tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Kecuali suaminya.

Suami yang seperti memiliki dua kepribadian. Disaat senang, ia akan tunjukkan pada siapapun. Disaat ia marah dan emosional, disitulah Hinata harus ada. Sebagai pelampiasan, dari kegilaan hidupnya.

Suara itu datang, suara serak penuh penekanan dan emosional.

"Hinata sayang..."

Hinata harus siap, saat suara suaminya itu memanggil. Dalam hitungan detik Hinata sudah berdiri menunduk.

Sepertia biasa, jika ada masalah dalam hidupnya. Suaminya menjadikan kesalahan kecil sebagai alasan untuk menyiksanya.

"Apa kau tau kesalahanmu hari ini?"

Pria itu mendekat, menyetuh dagu Hinata lembut. Hinata terlalu takut untuk menatap balik peria dihadapannya ini.

Suaminya terseyum licik, ia menatap tubuh Hinata dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Kenapa tidak memakai rok? Kau tau, aku tidak suka itu."

Tangan yang membelai dagu itu, kini mencengkram dengan erat kedua pipi Hinata yang lembut. Membuat Hinata tak bisa menjelaskan apapun, tapi memang itu yang suaminya mau.

"A-aku..." Hinata ketakutan, raut wajahnya memdung.

"Terlambat," Pria itu menyeringai.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata terperosot. Rambutnya yang halus, ditarik begitu kuat. Pria itu menarik rambutnya kasar, seakan itu bukanlah rambut, tapi tali.

"Ugh," Hinata mengubur rintihan suaranya, apapun itu suaminya akan semakin berutal.

Pria itu semakin gila. Menyeret tubuh mungil Hinata dengan rambutnya. Membiarkan lantai dingin menyetuh tubuh Hinata. Mengabaikan rasa sakit istrinya sendiri.

Ya pria itu mengakui dirinya gila.


	2. Chapter 1

Illuminate

#Peace [1]

Note : Alur mundur, dan ini flashback

Hinata tidak pernah berharap pada hidupnya. Ia belajar untuk tidak hancur seperti keluarganya. Ayah yang gila, dan Ibu yang telah meninggal. Satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tetap waras hanya adiknya seorang. Sebagai anak tertua pula, ia ingin menjadi panutan yang baik. Terlewat dari kelakuan Ayahnya.

Pikiranya begitu sederhana dan pendek. Ia tak pernah juga menginginkan menjadi gadis kaya atau pekerjaan yang menguntungkan. Tidak sama sekali, cukup bekerja ala kadarnya di sebuah toko bunga membuatnya sudah bersyukur atas apa yang ia dapat. Setidaknya, gajinya cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, dan juga biaya sekolah adiknya.

Bunga-bunga yang harum selalu menemani harinnya. Lalu lalang distrik kecil di kyoto. Aroma toko roti disebelah, juga koran pagi adalah rutinitasnya. Hinata menyukai itu, segala hal tentang hidupnya. Meskipun itu pahit sekalipun.

Ayahnya yang suka sekali berceloteh hal tidak penting. Mengenai hidupnya dulu, yang dibilang kaya dan makmur. Hingga kekayaanya hilang begitu saja karena ayahnya melanggar aturan klan demi menikahi ibunya. Ayahnya terus saja mengomek, bercerita hal-hal tidak penting, banyak tetangganya yang mengatainya gila alias tidak waras. Meski begitu Hinata menyayangi ayahnya, apapun kondisinya.

Adiknya yang masih SMA, membutuhkan banyak uang untuk sekolah. Hinata paham, itulah mengapa ia tidak mengaambil kuliah sama sekali. Ia bekerja demi adiknya. Beruntung Hanabi tipe anak yang pengertian juga. Ia memaanfaatkan kebaikan kakaknya dengan baik. Belajar dengan serius, meski sikapnya sangat kasar dan tidak sopan. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menyayangi Hinata, tidak ingin membuat kakaknya itu merasa kecewa.

Pelanggan Hinata rata-rata orang menengah ke atas. Para pengusaha yang mencari bunga untuk wanita mereka, bunga untuk ucapan selamat, bunga untuk pemakaman dan bunga sebagai syarat sebuah hubungan.

Toko bunganya termasuk yang paling besar di distriknya. Mempekerjakan tiga petugas lain, dan banyak pesanan untuk hari-hari besar. Tentu toko bunganya jarang sepi.

Kali ini, Hinata bertugas merawat bunga-bunga, memberi mereka nutrisi lewat penyemprot bunga. Dia tekun memberikan beberapa nutrisi pada bunga lily putih, hingga suara pintu tokonya terbuka. Membawa masuk seorang pelanggan.

"Selamat siang. Anda ingin mencari bunga apa?"

Hinata meletakkan penyemprot dan melepas sapu tangannya, menghampiri sekaligus menatap pelanggan yang sepertinya baru ia lihat. Barangkali pelanggan itu baru, atau bukan orang sini.

Pria itu mengamati Hinata dari atas higga kebawah. Setelan jas yang ia kenakan cukup membuat Hinata tau, pria itu orang kaya.

"Bunga untuk perpisahan. Bisa tolong kau carikan?"

Agak aneh jika sesorang membeli bunga untuk menyiratkan perpisahan. Kebanyakan orang selalu membelinya untuk hal yang membahagiakan, dan ia merasa agak ganjal dengan cara bericara pria itu, dingin dan disiplin. Hinata berjalan ke arah kelompok bunga untuk berduka. Barangkali pria ini habis kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Kurasa, bunga _sweet pea_ cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi anda tuan."

"Menurutmu apa definisi bungan itu nona?"

" _Sweet pea_ bisa berarti perpisahan. Bunga ini mengandung makna _selamat tinggal, kedatangan, kepuasan dan ucapan terima kasih bagi saat-saat menyenangkann sepasang kekasih."_

Pria itu terseyum miring, ia memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya.

"Apa menurutmu aku seperti pria yang habis kehilangan wanitanya?"

"Maaf. Tapi kebanyakan orang begitu."

Biasanya banyak pelanggannya yang membeli bunga _sweet pea_ untuk perpisahan dan bunga mawar putih untuk putus. Tidak salah kan perkiraanya itu? Hinata menganggap pria dihadapannya ini sama seperti orang pada umumnya.

"Apa tokomu punya bunga _Meadow sweet_?"

Hinata agak tersentak mendengar pria itu menyebut bunga itu. Tidak biasa seseorang membeli bunga yang jelek. Bunga yang berarti _'tak berguna'_ , serasa menghina seseorang dan mengintimindasi orang yang akan diberikan bunga. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan pelanggan itu, tapi pelanggan adalah raja dan ratu bukan? Dirinya harus bersikap profesional. Seaneh apapun permintaan pelangganya.

"Tentu tuan. Tapi, harganya agak akan mahal, karena bunga itu jarang dibeli. Dan stoknya mungkin sedikit."

"Tak masalah. Rangkaikan kedua bungaa itu, _Sweet pea_ dan _Meadow sweet_."

Perpaduan bunga yang aneh baginya. Hinata mengangguk, mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga _sweet pea_ dan pergi ke lantai dua. Tempat rumah kaca, dimana bunga-bunga yang sulit tumbuh atau jarang dibeli dipelihara dan dijaga.

Sembari menunggu, pria bersurai pirang itu duduk di ruang tunggu yang terbuka, didekat kasir. Ia mengamati beberapa bunga yang tumbuh subur di toko ini. Lalu memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

Selang beberapa menit, dari lantai atas Hinata turun, pria itu kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kedalam jas. Mengamati Hinata hingga gadis itu berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ini tuan, silahkan bayar di kasir," Hinata menyerahkan rangkaian bunga yang sudah dirangkai dengan indah dan baik.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata dan ucapan terima kasih, pria itu berlalu pergi menuju kasir. Hinata yang diabaikan, menggulirkan mata kebawah. Dia mendesah pelan, berusaha tidak mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini. Memilih berlalu dan melakukann pekerjaanya lagi.

Hinata tidak pernah kembali menatap lelaki itu. Namun, lelaki misterius itu tetap menatap Hinata tanpa disadari olehnya hingga melewati pintu.

"Hei Hinata."

Ten-ten selaku kasir memangilnya selang beberapa menit setelah pelanggan mereka tadi telah pergi.

"Ada apa ten-ten?"

"Apa kau tau? Pria tadi menanyai namamu, sepertinya dia tertarik padamu?"

"Benarkah? Itu konyol."

"Kau ini payah. Apa salahnya kau mencari pacar? Dia tidak buruk. Lain kali pakai _name-tag_ mu, bos bisa ngomel kalau mengetahuinya."

Hinata mengibaskan tangan tak perduli, gadi itu kemudian mengambil tag name yang ia simpan di saku apron yang ia kenakan. Keluar menuju halaman toko, dan kembali merawat bunga-bunga yang berada di luar toko. Bulan ini, toko mereka memilih bunga matahari untuk hiasan di depan toko. Dan Hinata menyukai bunga itu.

Di tempat lain. Diseberang tokoh bunga berlabel _'cordelia'_ yang dipasang diatas papan kayu jati. Disebuah mobil sedan berwarna gelap, pria bersurai pirang itu masih memandang Hinata.

Menikmati setiap gerak-gerik yang gadis itu lakukan.


	3. Chapter 2

Illuminat

#That Flowers [2]

"Kenapa kita lama sekali berada disini."

Nara Shikamaru, selaku asisten perusahan, juga seorang konsultan yang terlalu sering ikut campur dalam hidup bosnya. Bahkan pria disampingnya― atau bosnya― tak membuat Shikamaru mau berbicara sopan ataupun Normal. Ia tidak peduli dengan jabatan. Lagipula, Bosnya dalam sistem ketergantungan akut terhadapnya.

"Baiklah Ayo kita pergi."

Uzumaki Naruto― lelaki disebelahnya ini adalah pria kaya yang aneh. Begitu Shikamaru menyebutnya. Setelah membeli bunga dengan transaksi yang hanya berdurasi tigapuluh menit, Naruto malah hampir satu jam duduk memandangi toko bunga itu lewat kaca mobil. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak yakin yang Naruto tatap itu adalah bunga-bunga yang mereka miliki, tapi seorang gadis bersurai ungu yang entahlah siapa namanya.

"Apa kau tertarik pada gadis tadi?" Shikamaru mulai melajukan mobil sedan miliknya, meninggalkan distrik yang terkenal damai. Terkadang ia heran dengan pekerjaanya yang sering rangkap menjadi sopir dan tukang masak.

"Dia punya sesuatu yang kubutuhkan," mata biru Naruto beralih menatap langit setelah pandangannya tak menangkap gadis yang menarik atensinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura."

"Aku akan memutuskannya."

Ucapan enteng Naruto membuat Shikamaru meliriknya, tidak semudah yang Naruto katakan. Sebenarnya saja dia masih membutuhkan gadis dokter ganda itu.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Lagipula, kau masih membutuhkan Sakura untuk berobat."

"Aku bisa pergi ke Kabuto."

"Meski begitu Sakura yang paling meng―"

"Berhenti berdebat denganku," matanya menyalak menatap Shikamaru, lalu berpaling lagi pada jalanan. Naruto tidak menyukai perdebatan, ia benci itu.

Shikamaru mendesah pasrah. Ia tau jika sahabatnya itu mulai tidak stabil akan emosinya, dan ia akan berhenti menyinggung Sakura. Hingga matanya yang kelam, terjatuh pada buket bunga yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Untuk apa bunga itu? kau tidak akan memberikannya pada klien kan?"

"Ini untuk Sakura."

"Cih, sok romantis."

Bagi Shikamaru, temannya memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyatakan keangkuhannya. Misalnya, merendahkan orang yang membuatnya marah. Menyiksa mereka, jika tidak bisa secara fisik. Ia akan menghukum orang itu secara batin dan tak kasat mata.

"Kita perlu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Lagipula arti bunga ini tidak terlalu bagus."

Dan Shikamaru bisa menebak arti bunga yang Naruto bawa, sesuatu yang jelek dan buruk. Tapi ia tidak peduli, setelahnya pikirannya kembali fokus pada jalanan yang kini mulai padat lancar.

Naruto benci segala sesuatu tentang hidupnya. Banyak orang yang mendambakan hidup kaya sepertinya, tapi tidak tau seberapa kotor dunia yang ia selami bersama keluarganya. Keluarga keras yang selalu mendektenya menjadi penguasa.

Dia menjadi seorang yang kejam karena ajaran ayahnya. Semua ini karena pria tua bangka itu, ia menjadi orang yang sangat tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain, haus untuk menyiksa, haus akan memeras, haus akan kuasa, haus akan segala yang ia mau. Yang ayahnya tanamkan padanya selalu racun yang membuat otaknya semakin tercemar. Tercemar menjadi sisi lain yang ia sendiri benci. Seorang psikopat yang benar-benar merasa berkuasa.

Ketika Naruto berumur sepuluh tahun, sehabis dipukuli ayahnya karena nilainya merosot. Naruto kecil berlari keluar rumah menuju halaman rumahnya yang besar. Disana ia bertemu anjing lucu milik tukang kebunnya. Anjing lucu itu bagi Naruto adalah sebuah kelemahan yang pantas mendapatkan hadiah. Naruto kecil mencekik anjing itu, hingga hampir mati kalau tidak ibunya yang memergokinya dan menyuruhnya melepas anjing itu.

Itulah pengalam pertamanya menjadi seorang psikopat. Sejak itu, ia suka menyiksa hewan-hewan manis nan lucu. Hingga hewan-hewan itu penuh luka dan trauma. Saat itulah ia merasa bahagia dan puas akan tindakannya. Hingga ia dewasa, hewan itu berganti menjadi gadis lacur yang masih perawan. Membeli mereka, dan menyiksa mereka sampai trauma. Naruto suka sesuatu yang murni dan polos, dan baginya itulah perawan.

Sekarang, banyak makelar yang mengetahui perlakuan buruk Naruto pada lacur mereka yang baru,membuat banyak pihak tidak mau lai bekerjasama memberikan lacur yang masih perawan. Beberapa saat Naruto tidak melakukan penyiksaan lagi. Ia bosan dan―

Ia butuh sembuh.

Berbicara tentang kesembuhan mentalnya, ia bertemu kembali pada teman masa kecilnya yang sempat hilang kontak selama dua tahun kebelakang. Sahabatnya yang cantik dan pintar. Naruto mengakuinya, ia juga menyukai Haruno Sakura.

Tentang begitu cerianya dia dalam melakukan berbagai hal, tentang kepeduliannya pada keseembuhanya. Naruto bahkan semakin menyukai gadis bersurai _pink_ itu, ketika gadis itu mengatakan akan selalu berada dipihaknya untuk sembuh. Alasan itu juga yang membuat Naruto tidak menyiksa gadis itu, lagipula Sakura juga jago bela diri.

Tapi semua itu _bullshit_ sekaligussebuah kepalsuan.

Sakura melakukan itu, menjadi pacarnya selama dua tahun. Naruto yakin, Sakura hanya menganggapnya seorang pasien. Dan Naruto tau, alasan Sakura mau dijadikan kekasih. Agar dirinya benar-benar bisa sembuh. Gadis itu hanya mempermainkan perasaanya demi kewarasan mentalnya. Naruto yakin, Sakura tidak benar-benar mecintainya.

Lalu jika memang Sakura mencintainya, kenapa kemarin malam ia melihat Sakura bercumbu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya juga? Naruto akhirnya benar-benar sadar. Yang dicintai Sakura sedari mereka kecil hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang. Bukan dirinya atau siapapun.

Ketenangan Sakura menyembunyikan kenyataan itu membuat Naruto muak. Jujur saja, ia ingin menembakkan pistol pada Sasuke, tapi dia ingat Sakura. Lebih baik ia mengakhiri drama picisan yang memuakkan ini. Sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan itu.

Jadi Naruto sudah menyiapkannya. Sebuket bunga, makan malam dengan _steak_ dan anggur buatan tahun 1892. Bahkan Sakura sudah hampi habis menyantap _steak_ kesukaanya. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menyantap makananya menatap gadis itu lama. Toh, sebentar lagi ia tidak akan mengurusi gadis itu lagi.

Sakura terseyum manis, saat potongan _steak_ terakhirnya habis tertelan. Gadis itu anggun menggunakan _dress_ merah menyala tanpa lengan. Begitu elegan. Gadis itu sebisa mungkin tidak goyah akan tatapan Naruto yang meremehkan, tidak goyah untuk menyumpahi sahabat kecilnya itu. Naruto sakit, dan dirinya harus menyembuhkanya. Apapun caranya, walau itu harus mendekat dan menjadi orang yang harus selalu ada untuknya. Menjadi kekasih gadungan tak masalah.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu," senyum Sakura masih sama, ia juga memangku dagunya menatap lembut pada Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya menikmati tiap ukir wajah sempurna dihadapanku."

"Gombalanmu cukup bagus Naruto- _kun._ Tapi itu basi."

Sakura melipat kain lap dan meletakanya diatas meja. Baginya Naruto tak sepenuhnya seorang psikopat. Ia masih punya sisi manis dan baik yang benar-benar tulus. Jauh didalam hatinya. Tertimbun, dan dirinya sedang berusaha membuka tumpukan rasa sakitnya.

" _But_ , Aku punya sesuatu yang pasti akan kau sukai Sakura- _chan._ "

Naruto terseyum miring sembari menjentikkan jarinya. Beberap saat kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri meja keduanya dengan membawa sebuket bunga. Melihat pelayan yang membawa buket bunga dari kejauhan, Sakura terseyum.

Pelayan itu menyerahkan buket bunga pada Naruto. Sedetik, pria itu menatap bunga itu dalam, lekas menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Wow, ini Cantik sekali. Ngomong-ngomong Aku tidak tau kedua nama bunga ini."

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti terseyum. Bunga itu baginya bermakna dari seorang sahabat, bukan lebih. Bunga unik berwarna levender dan amethyst. Juga bunga-bunga mungil berwarna putih yang harum. Ia tidak tau nama dari bunga yang ia genggam, tapi ia menyukainya. Bahkan ia terus menatap bunga itu.

"Sweet pea dan Meadow sweet, kuharap kau juga menyukai artinya."

" _Arigatou_ Naruto- _ku,"_ Sakura terseyum sekali lagi.

Senyum Sakura adalah yang terakhir bagi Naruto, sebelum meninggalkan segalanya. Naruto menahan rahangnya untuk tidak berteriak marah layaknya seorang psikopat, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahan. Sesaat amarah itu hilang, membuat Naruto terseyum picik. Yang bagi sakura, adalah sebuah senyum tulus. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku harus pergi."

Naruto melangkah mendekati gadis bersurai _pink_ tersebut, " _Don't miss me,_ Sakura," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sakura. Membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding.

Sakura menoleh, namun Naruto sudah melangkah agak jauh dari tempatnya. Hati sakura medadak khawatir. Naruto, mengatakan kalimat sakral yang bagi Sakura adalah sisi psikopat dari dirinya.

Ya. Naruto dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi sebagai psikopat. Akan senang mengatakan kalimat _'Jangan merindukanku.'_

Sakura benar-benar menganggap Naruto tulus, sekalipun pria itu berbohong. Sebagai dokter psikiater ia salah, tapi ia juga menyayanginya sebagai sahabat. Haruskah ia benar-benar bertindak sebagai dokter?

Naruto terus melangkah menjauhi Sakura. Sudah cukup drama menjijikan yang sempat membuatnya terjebak. Ia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik untuk dinikmati.

Lebih Enak di wattpad ada gambarnya, follow ya sixmagnitude di wattpad


End file.
